Accidents Happen
by Namida No Kaze
Summary: When Yuri messes up during his chance to go to the Finals. Will Viktor still want him? [R&R]
1. Gravity

**Accidents Happen**

 **AN:** This is my first Yuri! On lce FF. I felt like I wanted to write something sweet and loving, yet dramatic. So bare with me. There should be several chapters to this story. There will be BL, Yaoi, Guy/Guy pairings littered in this FF, if you don't like it … Why are you even watching Yuri …? Anyways! I hope you Enjoy. Please R&R. Let me know what you think.

With an Additional Notation, I want to add: **Moves preformed in this Fanfic have been noted as things Yuri can do and has been seen doing in the Anime, even though they were not noted to him in particular or the move was not named. This fic also does not follow any particular timeline.**

 **=) Have a great day and Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Gravity**

Everything had been going well. Winning competition after competition, placing with nice numbers. Yuri himself felt he was almost unstoppable. Especially with Viktor by his side. Viktor was Yuri's idol, his love. Standing on the sidelines and giving him advice, cheering him on. The black haired male loved it. Looking out across the way after performing for the crowd. The cheers. It was almost erotic, the rush and thoughts; it always seemed to make him blush.

However, this day; this competition wasn't like the previous ones. It was the final leg of the race, and the hardest of his programs. Starting out with a few small spins and then landing a butterfly, gracefully. Focus was something the male wasn't lacking in. If anything, he was a little too focused. Wanting that score, to be the top; a finalist. And with a turn and a toe loop, he could almost taste it. With a turn and a bend of the knee and a foot extended he pushed into a flip jump, again landing it smoothly now skating backwards as he prepared himself for the next jump.

Across the way, watching on the sidelines was the man who had supported Yuri from the beginning. Viktor. Watching the others program silently. Listening to the crowd as they cheered on the black haired male on the ice right now. 'The next jump...a Lutz...' he thought to himself as he watch the boy perform the jump. Yuri was simply elegant in his movements and Viktor was enticed by him. "You've got this Yuri… Don't tire out just yet." He quietly spoke to himself.

"He's seriously going into a back spin." Spoke another male standing beside Vicktor. This male was around the same height as his Yuri, but blond and from his native country of Russia. "He's getting sloppy..."

Viktor knew this. Watching the other do a double axel and landing shaky. "This isn't good." The silvered hair Russian said as he continued to watch the program. Helplessly, wanting Yuri to stop the program and just take a loss. The program was too difficult still, despite the other wanting to win. This had been brought up before; but for some reason, Yuri wouldn't change. And as he watched, the boy was losing stamina trying to correct his sloppy moves … and the hardest part of the program hadn't even happened yet.

With a heavy sigh, Viktor continued to watch the performance. The first half of the program was easier, made so that he could do the second half. This was the finals after all and Yuri needed to do his best. His eyes followed the boy as he circled around the rink, his back turned to the crowd. There was the start of the second program. Watching as the other just became more and more sloppy with his movements, what was going on? This was not Yuri.

What happened next, Viktor feared the worse. With this being the finals, Yuri wanted a complex jump combo. Something signature. However, he hadn't managed to land it properly yet. Given the fumes the boy was running on at this point, he doubted today would be that day. He watched the boy do a triple toe loop, landing perfect. Moving right into a double axel. That was where it went wrong. Viktor saw it. The young skater's ankle giving out as he landed but for some reason continued to try and push into the death drop he had planned. On the sidelines watching the boy's knee buckle as he forced the jump and without enough air, only to see the boy place his feet incorrectly. Slipping forward and hitting his face on the ice.

A gasp filled the room, and all Viktor could do was stare. This was not real. He looked over at the shorter male, the other Yuri as he held tightly onto the rink wall. Muttering something like 'get up' over and over. His eyes fell back across the rink where Yuri still laid. Plisetsky's voice getting louder until he found the blond actually throwing off the guards on his blades to go out onto the ice. It had already been several minutes, why was there no one else on the ice to help the fallen skater?

The silvered haired male couldn't just stand by. That was his lover who wasn't moving over there. And without thinking, stepped out on the ice with his shoes on. Slipping, but determined to get to Yuri. Of course Plisetsky beat him to the other. Skidding to a stop as he carefully knelt down and rolled the boy over.

Viktor's chest felt tight, stopping all movement on the ice as his shoes slipped under him, skidding to a stop without falling. The blood that surrounded the boy's face where he laid. Then as he felt the wind of a few people skating past him, snapping back to reality. The emergency service had finally stepped into the rink and he watched as the coached the blond away from holding the black haired boy. Laying him flat on the ice. The silvered haired male brought his hand to his face, covering his mouth. How he ended up outside the rink, was beyond him. But it seemed like he lost time somewhere.

The ice was cleaned, Plisetsky was standing by him and Yuri was gone. Yuri was… The man snapped his head in both directions looking for the boy. "Where is Yuri?" He asked the blond. "What did they do with Yuri?" His face almost seemed panicked while the blond just stayed the same. Slouched over the rink wall, staring off into nothing. The man reached down and grabbed the boy, forcing eye contact. "Where did they take Yuri?" He asked.

The blond averted his eyes away from the other, but answered his question. "They took him off the ice on a stretcher..." he muttered before glancing at the other male. The horror that was painted on his face, "I'm … Sure he's fine Viktor. Padeniye ne vyglyadelo plokho ..."

Hearing the boy's words, he grabbed the blond by his clothes. "Zatknis' Plisetskogo! " He said to Plisetsky, dropping his hold on the blond and watched as the other male caught himself on the wall of the rink. The older male's eyes drifting back out to the rink, everyone acting as though nothing had just happened. It was like a knife in his heart, how could they do such a thing? Yuri just fell on the ice and there was blood, and yet the only thing that happened was the boy being disqualified. This couldn't be.

Gritting his teeth, Viktor slammed his fist into the side of the rink before turning around and starting to walk off. He heard something like the blonde behind him asked him where he was going. But Honestly, the silvered haired male didn't feel like dealing with the smaller, childish Russian boy. He had something else on his mind. He needed to find Yuri. The gravity of the situation, was serious and it weighed down not only his body, but his heart. Viktor was hurting, and the only person who seemed to realize this was Plisetsky.

A soft sigh from the blonde's lips as he looked away. He was performing next. But Viktor was so upset. What was he going to do? Should he go after him and make sure Yuri was actually okay? The more he thought about it, that fall looked pretty nasty. With a soft sigh, the blond turned back to the rink to watch the current skater perform his program. Closing his eyes. This wasn't right.

* * *

 **Foot Notes:** The following is the translations to the Russian spoken in this chapter:

[1] Padeniye ne vyglyadelo plokho …

[The fall did not look bad … ]

[2] Zatknis' Plisetskogo!

[Shut up Plisetsky!]


	2. Love

**Accidents Happen**

 **AN:** This is my first Yuri! On lce FF. I felt like I wanted to write something sweet and loving, yet dramatic. So bare with me. There should be several chapters to this story. There will be BL, Yaoi, Guy/Guy pairings littered in this FF, if you don't like it … Why are you even watching Yuri …? Anyways! I hope you Enjoy. Please R&R. Let me know what you think.

 **Note 2:** _I am so sorry this chapter took so long! I had some trips I needed to take and been battling some serious migraines here lately. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a couple weeks and longer. I just wanted to do something with filler fluff. Yuri will be back in Chapter 3! I promise._

 ** _Yuri:_** X_X Guys Save me please~ This chick is a monster.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Love**

" _Yuri, you should relax today. You have some hard competition tomorrow. I would hate to see you flop because you overworked yourself."_

" _Yuri, why have you not gone to bed yet? You really should get some sleep."_

" _Yuri~"_

" _Yuri..."_

The night before was no different from any other night at the hot springs. Yuri had actually slipped around the place trying to avoid Viktor. The man knew how to excite him in ways he didn't think was possible. Hidden in his room, listening as the other knocked at his door. Saying his name over and over again. Trying to get attention while at the same time telling Yuri he needed to rest. Laying out on his bed, the black haired boy glanced his brown eyes up towards the ceiling. The room finally growing quiet as it seemed Viktor gave it a rest for now. A soft sigh and closing his eyes; he attempted to rest.

Tossing, the boy found himself sighing heavier than before. Pulling himself up from the bed to look out the window. It was already dark outside and the competition was starting first thing in the morning. Or, at least they were leaving first thing in the morning. The competition was later that night. Leaning against the window pane, the male started out into the darkness before pulling himself up from the window.

Viktor had been awfully quiet, and with that thought, the black haired boy removed himself from the bed and to his door, sliding it open before walking down the hall. Knocking on a door he didn't get a response. So he glanced down and stepped away; stopping. Yuri then reached and grabbed the door handle, sliding the door open. It was dark and even Makkachin was gone. Twisting up his face, he walked into the room and crawled up into the other males bed. Burying his face into the others pillows, closing his eyes. Viktor's scent was oddly relaxing to him. And he was just about asleep, when he heard the sounds of running in the hall. Sitting up just in time to see the door slide open and a cold/ wet brown poodle jump onto the bed. Yuri gasped.

Standing in the doorway was the man he had been looking for. "Victor… I-I was just looking for you." he said. Sitting there as the large poodle licked up the side of his face. Watching as the man walked more into the room. Yuri really didn't know what to think, he was being quiet. Was Viktor mad at him? Yuri had been ignoring him all day. "Viktor?" He asked.

The silver haired male reached out and placed his hand on the other male's face. Grazing his thumb over the younger males' jawline before smiling. "How could I be mad at you, Yuri?" He asked. Those blue green eyes catching the other males. Seductively happy to find the other in his bed.

Yuri himself couldn't help it. After hearing the other speak to him, the black haired boy threw his arms around the others neck, pressing himself against the other male. Feeling Viktor's arms wrapping around him, he smiled. Their foreheads touching and his glasses now cock sided on his face, but smiling. As much as he tried to ignore the annoying older male, he always found himself in the others arms and he loved it.

It wasn't long and he felt the older male shifting them so Yuri was laying down in the bed. Laying under the other male, it was like a moment frozen in time. His eyes matching the others blue/green eyes. "V-viktor …" Yuri said, his arms finding their way around the silver haired man's neck. However, he didn't get a chance to say anything else before their lips met. Opening his mouth and kissing the other deeper, Yuri felt a deep blush scurry across his face. And like that, all this thoughts about the finals, washed away as he continued to show the man he loved, how much he actually loved him.

* * *

Walking into the hospital, the silvered haired male glanced around. The information desk was the first place he walked to. Finding temporary language barriers when speaking to the receptionist. He only knew a few languages well, Japanese and Russian being the two he knew the most. Taking in a deep breath he once again said the boys name, and once again he didn't understand. Shortly after a translator came up and was able to give Viktor information about the patient he asked about, learning there wasn't much information to be given at that time. Frowning. Stepping back from the desk he pulled out his phone and started calling around. Needing to talk to someone; even Yuri's family would be a good start. He was sure someone saw what happened on the TV.

"Uh, Hello? Yes, I'm here. They wont let anyone in to see him yet that isn't family." He said trying to answer frantic questions. "Right, well he isn't conscious at this time. From what I understand. I-i can have you flown out here …" Viktor stayed quiet over the phone. Listening as Yuri's frantic mother talked his ear numb. Eventually closing the conversation and able to hang up. This was his fault.

Taking in a deep breath, the silver male hung his head as he placed the phone in his jacket pocket. What was he going to do? He couldn't see Yuri, and he couldn't get any updates on him either. They and Yuri Plisetsky were the only ones in the country, and even though Viktor offered to pay for air fair, the refused, leaving everything to the silver haired male to handle. "I don't know what to do..." He stated doubling over in his chair. His long fingers reaching up to graze through his short silver locks. Scared. He was so deep into thought about the entire situation, he didn't even hear the doors open to the lobby. Jumping when he felt someone touching him.

"Viktor…" Said the voice that belonged to the one and only, Yuri Plisetsky. The man glanced up at the blond boy sighing. "I want you to know … I did my best, but..." The boy looked away from the other man and sighed. "I couldn't do this without Yuri on the Ice to give me a challenge."

Narrowing his eyes, Viktor stared off at the blond. Did he just say? "You threw the competition?" The man asked. "You could have easily won, and it would have earned you more sponsors for next year! Why would you just throw the finals like that!" Unknowingly becoming irate at the younger blond. Standing up and looking down at him.

"Yuri … is my friend. And it didn't feel right without him there to cheer me on." The blond boy answered, watching the man who was now hovering over him, back down. "Besides, there is next year. Right?" Staying optimistic, he never thought he would actually want Yuri there since how they first met, Plisetsky was telling him to just retire and was always rude to him. "How … is he?"


End file.
